Moment in Time
by RenesmeeRita
Summary: When Bella Swan returns to her hometown, Houston, Texas, with her 3yo son, Ethan, where is her old boyfriend, who betrayed her for a different girl? Will Bella ever find a good father for her son? B/J
1. Preface

"Can you wave bye-bye to Gramma Neh Neh?"

I asked my three year old son, Ethan Alexander Lewis, as we got out of the car in front of the Port Angeles airport. My car was already boarding our plane to Houston Texas.

Ethan gave Renee, my mother, my favorite dimpled grin that only two people I've ever known have, the other being his dad, and waved. My mom, with whom we'd lived with since I first found out I was pregnant with Ethan, had tears in her eyes as she waved back.

"I love you my little Tan Tan," Mom called to Ethan, using one of his special names. "And I love you, dear Bella. Have a nice summer, and call me every day!"

I smiled and nodded, so she rolled up the window to her car and drove off. I slung Ethan's baby bag[I'm convinced he's still in the 'terrible twos' phase] over my shoulder, picked Ethan up in the same arm, and pulled our suitcases [his a small blue, and mine a bigger red] in my other hand as we walked to the boarding area.

I think only a mom could be capable of this.

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

As the plane was landing, I made an attempt to smooth down Ethan's curly blonde hair, yet another trait of his father's, while he stared up at me with the same eyes that always made my heart melt, the same eyes that only one other person I know has as bright as Ethan. My baby's daddy.

We got out of hand for one night, even though I hadn't known him for long at all[I'd seen him 'around', but we'd only met that one day, I was only fourteen, and very young and naive..], and the next day, he brought another girl to the beach. I'd seen her from a distance, but by the looks of it, she was a bleach blonde bitch.

"Why cry, momma?" I was brought out of my daydream by the sight of Ethan's puckered bottom lip and the feeling of his palm on my cheek. Though he rarely spoke to anyone, I was the only one he wanted to talk to most of the time. People usually assumed he had autism, but no doctor has said that yet.

"It's okay, sweetie, Mommy was just thinking, don't you worry." I took his hand from my cheek and kissed it. The last thing I needed was to be the mom with the shrieking toddler.


	2. Freaky Pixie Thang withaSERIOUSTXAccent

Ethan held my hand as we climbed down the boarding stairs. I combed through the crowd with my eyes, though not entirely sure what I was looking for, until I caught sight of a girl with a cardboard sign that read, 'Bella and Ethan'.

I looked again at the girl, she had very short black hair that was sort of in spikes, and bright green eyes. I would say she came up to my shoulder. Maybe. Of course, while everyone else had normal people to pick them up, I'm stuck with the freaky little pixie thing.

She spotted me, and waved me over, so I clutched Ethan's hand and started walking again. As soon as I got to her, she started talking.

"Hey, I guess you're Bella, right? I'm Alice, and this must be Ethan! Hello there, little guy, and how are you, sweetie? Oh, here, lemme help you with these bags." She paused to take the diaper bag from my shoulder, breaking Ethan's hold on my hand for about a millisecond, but it was enough to set him off.

"Mah mah mah mah mah maaammmaaaa!," And he collapsed, breaking down into a fit of sobs. "Moommmmmyyyy! Mommy-y-y-y!"

Ethan shuddered as I picked him up and set him on my shoulder.

"Shhh, sh-sh-sh-sh-sh, hush little one, mommy's here, baby." That went on for a few seconds, and then he was out, asleep, off like a light.

Meanwhile, Alice tried to apologize, but I wouldn't take it.

"It's not your fault at all, hun, we got about five or six hours of sleep last night, and haven't slept since. He's just tired, in fact, we're both exhausted."

"Well, then, let's get home and get ya all rested up." Freaky pixie thang with a serious texas accent.


End file.
